creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Squidmanescape
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dear Dirary page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Banningk1979 (talk) 19:14, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Notice I reverted your most recent edit as typically changing the wording/structure of a story should only be done with the author's permission or if correcting an error rather than altering the flow of a story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:45, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Apology to "Notice" Apology does come to me from my ignorance. I will, then, only fix such obviously fixable things. Sorrowfully, I hope there shall come thanks to you. Sorry. Squidmanescape EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:49, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Apology to "BADEDIT" Thank you for giving me the other first chance. I will try not to edit words anymore. I will also not role play as someone who doesn't understand word connotations. I hope I don't vandalize something else, even if the way something is structured isn't optimal. Thank you, --Squidmanescape (talk) 01:31, April 5, 2016 (UTC)Squidmanescape Advice You can't add categories to articles that have the Delete or Marked for Review categories added. Those are stand alone categories. Here is the page for category rules (rule number twelve). Jay Ten (talk) 16:31, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the advice. --Squidmanescape (talk) 16:44, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Categories Per this edit, stories in this category: , shouldn't be added to other categories because they are under review, and are isolated from the Genre Listing because they may need deletion or revision. ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 19:57, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked for one day for making unacceptable edits after being warned more than once. Please only fix mistakes. Changing words to what you think sounds better isn't acceptable. If you want to make these types of changes, you'll need to get permission from the author first. The next ban will be three days. Jay Ten (talk) 16:03, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :Here is the edit for reference. :I will add that we don't wish for you to quit editing, but simply stay within certain limits. Most of your edits are fine (like this one, except where you added that extra "had" in there. It was fine without it) but other times you go too far. :Jay Ten (talk) 16:10, April 17, 2016 (UTC) About Being Blocked Thank you. Now I know that I have to ask people to make sentences. :You can change more than punctuation, just not word choices that aren't incorrect. You can change "peaked my interest" to "piqued my interest" because the first phrase had the wrong spelling. What you can't do is change "dirty" to "filthy" or "She jogged to the store" to "She ran to the market". Basically, if there's not an actual mistake, it doesn't need changed so we can maintain the author's original work as much as possible. If you have any question, feel free to message me on my talk page. :Jay Ten (talk) 23:43, April 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh. Thank you for explaining the rules of editing on this site. Minor Edits I've noticed that you've recently been changing lots of very minor things that don't necessarily need to be changed. For example, look at this diff. I get that it makes more sense to use the ellipsis character than it does to use three "."s, but it's really not that important, and you shouldn't make an entire edit just to correct something as small as that. Please be aware that making lots of unnecessary/minor edits is often viewed as Pointsgaming and, if it continues, you may be blocked from editing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:33, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :You are now being banned for pointsgaming for one week as these edits are not necessary. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:24, May 3, 2016 (UTC) I really should have checked this before I made the edit that caused me to get banned. I am sorry. I will make more big edits.